DARKNESS - Der Triumphwagen
“Before I thought I was dreaming A strange voice whispers in my ears You're the rat in the trap Return or pain will come to you I'm alone, follow me Calling you, follow me I'm alone, follow me Follow the blind” “Bevor ich dachte, dass ich träume Wispert eine seltsame Stimme in mein Ohr Du bist die Ratte in der Falle Drehe um oder Schmerz wird zu dir kommen Ich bin allein, folge mir Rufe dich, folge mir Ich bin allein, folge mir Folge dem Blinden.“ (Blind Guardian – Follow The Blind) Schon immer war nur Finsternis in meinen leeren Augenhöhlen, doch zum ersten Mal sah ich sie wirklich, als dieser Alptraum mich heimsuchte. Ich wartete. Ich wartete darauf, dass dieser junge Mann endlich einschlafen würde. Mein Hunger machte sich langsam bemerkbar. Meine Triebe gewannen nach und nach die Oberhand über mich, doch ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ein kleiner Fehler und ich würde heute Nacht nichts mehr essen. Also musste ich warten. Und ich wurde zunehmend ungeduldiger. Seit zwei Tagen wartete ich nun schon auf die passende Gelegenheit diesen Typen, ich glaube er hieß Mitch, um seine Lunge zu erleichtern. Die vorherige Nacht hätte ich es fast geschafft. Ich war in sein Zimmer geklettert, hatte seine Niere extrahiert und ihm die Wange leicht angeschnitten. Doch er wurde viel zu schnell wach, sodass mir keine Zeit blieb, seine Zunge herauszutrennen und zu verspeisen. Mein Hunger wuchs nur noch mehr. Er war wie eine Art Trophäe: Ich musste mehr von diesem Typen fressen. Das dunkle Blut rann immer schneller meine Maske herunter. Die Tropfen platschten vor mir auf den Boden. Es klang wie der Anfang eines Regengusses, wenn die ersten dicken Tropfen auf die Blätter prasseln. Eine kleine, rote Pfütze hatte sich vor meinen Füßen gebildet. Ich konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber ich nahm meine Umwelt trotzdem wahr. Meine anderen Sinne waren geschärfter und reichten aus, um ein Bild von meiner Umgebung in meinem Kopf entstehen zu lassen. Es war als betrachtete man die Welt durch einen finsteren Schleier, der die Sicht trübt. Ein weiterer Tropfen fiel von meiner Maske und tauchte in den kleinen See aus Blut. Ich hörte das Geräusch des eintauchenden Tropfens und sah vor meinem inneren Auge, wie sich kleine kreisförmige Wellen in der Ansammlung von Blut ausbreiten. Und aus der Mitte heraus wuchsen sie an den Rand. Es sah aus wie ein Auge. Ein Auge das von lauter Kreisen durchzogen war. Ich konnte es zwar nicht selber sehen, aber das Bild in meinem Kopf war meine Realität. Es war schön und trieb meinen Hunger nur noch mehr, doch gleichzeitig kroch ein unwohles Gefühl in mir hoch. Der starre Blick war unheimlich. Ein Geräusch ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken fahren. Das Fenster des Zimmers in dem mein Essen wohnte wurde geschlossen. War es endlich soweit? Ich nährte mich dem Haus. Heraus aus meinem Versteck zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen. An die Wand gepresst lauschte ich: Geräusche im Haus. In verschiedenen Räumen. Zwei Bewohner. Ein eingeschalter Fernseher. Eine Person im Badezimmer. Dann wurde es interessant: Ich hörte wie im Zimmer über mir die Tür aufging und wieder geschlossen wurde. Ein Lichtschalter klickte und kurz darauf wurde eine Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und das Bett knarrte, als ob sich jemand hineingelegt hätte. Endlich. Das Blut in meinen Adern fühlte sich an als wäre es auf eine wahnsinnige Geschwindigkeit beschleunigt worden. Es raste durch meine Arterien und durch meinen ganzen Körper. Immer schneller tropfte es aus meinen Augenhöhlen. Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich und meine Triebe schrien nur noch eins: Fleisch! Draußen wurde es langsam kühler und nach und nach verstummten die Geräusche der Tiere und der Stadt. Auch im Haus wurde es zu nehmend stiller. Jetzt durfte mir wirklich kein Fehler mehr unterlaufen. Ich konzentrierte mich. Doch grade als ich beginnen wollte die Fassade hochzuklettern spürte ich etwas. Eine Person, ein Wesen, eine Präsenz direkt neben mir. Blitzschnell schlug ich nach rechts, doch da war nichts. Hin und wieder täuscht sich jeder mal, aber mir war das noch nie passiert. Erst recht nicht mit meinen übernatürlichen Sinnen. Ich musste mich sammeln, einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, sonst würde ich noch länger warten müssen. Dann fing ich an die Fassade des Hauses, hoch zum Fenster von diesem Typen, zu erklimmen. Auf einem kleinen Vorsprung stehend horchte ich durch das Glas in das Zimmer hinein: Gleichmäßiges Atmen, leichtes Schnarchen. Ich hatte es geschafft. Das Fenster ließ sich leicht öffnen. Vom Vorsprung aus war es einfach ins Zimmer zu klettern. Ich fokussierte meine Sinne auf die Umgebung und ortete des Geräusch des Schnarchens. Vorsichtig nährte ich mich dem Bett. Doch plötzlich prallte ich gegen etwas. Ich tastete um mich. Eine Wand? Wie konnte das sein? Ich hatte eindeutig Geräusche aus dieser Richtung vernommen. Ein letztes kleines versterbendes Geräusch kam aus der Wand vor mir und gleichzeitig merkte ich, dass das Bett ca. 2 Meter weiter rechts stand. Irritiert tastete ich um mich. Meine Hand streifte etwas. Es war weich und kratzig: Stoff. Alter Stoff. Ich schnüffelte in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Der ganz normale Geruch von Menschen, Möbeln und der meines Blutes stieg mir in die Nase. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Ein alter modriger Geruch lag in der Luft. Wie der einer alten Robe die seit Jahrhunderten, ja wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausenden oder gar Äonen, von der Zeit zerschlissen vermoderte. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. An der Wand entlangtastend bewegte ich mich auf die Schlafgeräusche zu, bis ich gegen etwas Hölzernes stieß. Das musste das Bett sein. Tatsächlich: Vor mir hörte ich die Geräusche die nur von einem Schlafenden kommen konnten. Es war soweit. Fleisch! Fleisch! FLEISCH! Der Blutdurst war unermesslich. Ich wollte ihm den Brustkorb aufreißen und seine Lunge endlich verspeisen. Da geschah etwas: Ein grauenhaftes Lachen hallte durch den Raum. Donnernd und kreischend zu gleich, fraß es sich durch mein Trommelfell in mein Gehirn. Es fühlte sich an wie ein heißer Nagel der den Kopf einmal komplett durchschlägt. Ich keuchte auf. Im nächsten Moment bewegte sich der Typ vor mir. Verdammt! Er war durch das Lachen aufgewacht. Er musste mich gesehen haben, da er anfing schneller und schwerer zu atmen. Er war offenbar sehr panisch. Mein Anblick musste ihn verstört haben. Ich hörte ein klackern, dann ein kurzes klicken. Dann spürte ich eine leichte Temperaturveränderung auf meiner Haut: Der Blitz einer Kamera. Er hatte ein Foto von mir gemacht. Ich stürzte mich auf ihn, doch ein Treffer in meinem Gesicht ließ mich zurückschrecken. Ich rappelte mich auf und horchte in das Chaos der Finsternis. Schnelle Schritte. Dieser Mitch rannte weg. Wütend versuchte ich die Quelle des Lachens, das mir mein Essen versaut hatte, ausfindig zu machen, Wer auch immer da gelacht hatte würde es mir büßen! Doch da war nichts. Ich wollte Mitch folgen, doch dann viel mir die andere Person ein, die ich in diesem Haus gehört hatte. Ich würde ihn zuerst verspeisen und dann, wenn er zurückkehren würde, noch diesen Feigling Mitch. Und wer auch immer da gelacht hatte sollte Höllenqualen durchleiden, bevor ich seinen Körper wie eine Made zerfressen würde. Unglaubliche Wut vermischte sich mit meinem Hunger und dem Blutdurst: Wie ein wildes Tier ohne Verstand. Ich vernahm etwas: Schritte im Flur. Hoffnung kam in mir auf. Hoffnung die meine Triebe nur noch weiter steigerte. Ich roch das lebende Fleisch durch die geschlossene Tür. Der Geruch wurde immer stärker. Die Person musste sich immer weiter diesem Zimmer nähern. Immer konzentriert und doch ungeduldiger wartete ich bis die Person vor der Tür angekommen war. Dann schlug ich zu. Ich trat die Tür auf und sprang auf den anderen zu. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm ich einen weiteren Geruch wahr: Etwas altes, verdorbenes…böses. Es war unheimlich und unbeschreiblich. Und dennoch kam mir dieser faulige Gestank bekannt vor. Ich stürze mit der anderen Person zu Boden. Der Statur zufolge musste es ein junger Mann, Mitte 20, sein. Doch anstatt sich zu wehren, fiel er um, als wäre er aus Stein. Und dann lachte er. thumb|300px Dasselbe Lachen, dass mir kurz zuvor meine Mahlzeit verdorben hatte. Was war hier los? Wie konnte das sein? Er war nicht im Zimmer gewesen, das hätte ich bemerkt! Der junge Mann fing an mit einer furchtbaren Stimme zu sprechen: „Hallo…Jack!“ Ich war zu perplex um zu sprechen. Es war das grauenvollste, das ich je gehört hatte. „Du bist immer noch der schweigende Killer mit der blauen Maske was?“ Fauliger Atem schlug mir entgegen. Er lächelte. Ich spürte einen leichten Hauch um mich. Es fühlte sich an, als ob mich Rauch umgeben würde. Er wirbelte um meine Beine, meinen Körper, meine Arme. Direkt auf den vor mir am Boden liegenden Typen zu. Knochen knackten: Er erhob sich. „Geschaffen aus einem fehlgeschlagenen Ritual, streift der Augenlose in endlosem Hunger nach menschlichem Fleisch durch die Welt und sucht seine Opfer.“ „Was? Was erzählt dieser Typ da?“ durchfuhr es meinen Kopf. „Was ich erzähle, Jack? Deine Vergangenheit, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“ Ein Hauch stieß aus dem Typen hervor. Etwas fiel zu Boden und dennoch spürte ich, dass etwas vor mir stand. Fieberhaft versuchte ich etwas zu fühlen, zu hören oder zu riechen. „Was ist da grade geschehen?“ dachte ich. Meine Sinne funktionierten nicht richtig. Es schien als würde eine Wand aus Finsternis ihre Wahrnehmung auf ein Minimum reduzieren. „Es ist schwer ohne Augen zu sehen“, lachte das, was da grade vor mir stand, „Lass mich dir helfen. Ich habe mich aus diesem abscheulichen, niederen Menschenkörper befreit. Er liegt hinter uns.“ Uns? Wer oder was war das da vor mir? Die zweite Person? Und wer war dann der andere? Wer lag da auf dem Boden? „Wer das ist?“ begann das Wesen vor mir wieder, „Das ist der Bruder deiner Mahlzeit.“ Wie konnte er auf meine Gedanken antworten? Ich wurde zunehmend nervöser und ängstlicher. „Willst du immer noch schweigen?“ fragte das Wesen belustigt und boshaft zu gleich. „Den brauche ich nicht mehr! Genau wie deine Eltern, Jack!“ sagte es verachten. Kurz darauf hörte ich ein ekelhaftes Schmatzen. Blutgeruch stieg mir in die Nase. Was hatte dieses Ding grade gesagt? Irgendetwas mit einem Ritual. „Das Ritual? Kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Dann muss ich dir wohl auf die Sprünge helfen, Jack Nyras.“ Ich zuckte zusammen. Dieser Name. Ich kannte ihn. Es war…mein Name. Langsam fing ich an mich an etwas zu erinnern. Meine Vergangenheit wurde immer klarer. „Richtig, Jack. Das ist dein Name. Der Name den dir deine Eltern gegeben haben, bevor du zu einer abscheulichen Kreatur wurdest. Deine Eltern waren einfach zu manipulieren. Zwei simple Marionetten. Ohne sich irgendwie zu wehren wollten sie dich opfern. Sie wollten dich mir opfern. Mir der Finsternis. Mir: DARKNESS.“ Ein grauenhaftes Gefühl krabbelte meinen Rücken hoch. Wie zehntausend kleiner Spinnen bestehend aus reiner Angst, die sich in mich wühlten. „Sie haben deine Augen herausgerissen und mit einer Mischung aus heißem Teer und Blut gefüllt. Das was da aus deinen Augenhöhlen tropft ist genau das, was deine eigenen Eltern mit dir angestellt haben. Grausamkeit erschafft so wunderbare Kreaturen und noch mehr Grausamkeit. Danach sind sie beide verreckt. Ich brauchte sie nicht mehr.“ Ich sank auf den Boden. Dieses…Ding hatte meine Eltern dazu getrieben mich zu opfern und zu so einem…Monster zu machen: ohne Augen, graue Haut, spitze Zähne, ein Kannibale. Mein Hunger war zu reiner Wut geworden. Ich wollte dieses Wesen nur noch töten, in kleine Fetzen reißen und qualvoll sterben sehen. „Du willst mich töten?“ kicherte das Ding, „das hat keinen Zweck, aber bitte, probiere es doch!“ Etwas zog mich auf die Beine. Vorsichtig horchte und schnüffelte ich um mich. Ich musste es treffen, denn wenn ich es nicht tötete…würde es mich töten, da war ich mir sicher. Dann sprang ich auf das Ding zu und wieder lachte es. Spürte Stoff, dann glitt ich durch ihn hindurch und fiel zu Boden. Noch bevor ich mich aufrichten konnte, packte mich dieses Etwas am Kopf und hielt mich in die Luft. Dann spürte ich wie meine Seite aufgeschlitzt und meine Niere mit einem grauenvollen Schmerz herausgezerrt wurde. Lachend rief es: „Das lassen wir als kleines Präsent hier! Deine Zeit ist gekommen Eyeless Jack!“ Meine Sinne wurden zunehmend schwächer bis sie erloschen und mich reine Finsternis umgab. Mitch fand die Niere am Tag danach neben seinem blutüberströmten Bruder. Und noch etwas anderes: thumb|left|298px|Die Gerechtigkeit <<DARKNESS - Der Herrscher Übersicht DARKNESS - Die Gerechtigkeit>> Mis4nthr0py666 (Diskussion) 15:21, 7. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod